toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grey
The Grey is the newest fanfiction created by the hippest cat around. Chapter 1: A Toontastic Day The ToonFest Tower had never seemed quite right to a little blue mouse. In fact, it was almost disconcerting, as if something was going to go horribly wrong. He sighed and looked at his watch as "LITTLE MUNCHKIN HAS SPED UP PART OF THE TOWER!" rang throughout the clearing. It was 1:55, 5 minutes before the big firework display. "It's 1:55." the little mouse mumbled under his breath, looking at the watch. "Time to meet up with-" "Hey, Catfood!" a periwinkle dog yelled as he ran up to the little blue mouse, who fell on the ground in surprise. "Who...what... Oh. Hi, Cecil," the little mouse nervously replied as he got up off the ground and brushed himself off. "Didn't see you there." "What say we get up there and be the first in Alec's balloon? He's gonna take everyone up to the platforms any minute!" Cecil excitedly said, almost speaking too fast for Catfood to understand. "Last call for riding up to the viewing platform! All aboard!" Alec shouted from a little ways away. Cecil and Catfood sped all the way from just outside the clearing to the balloon just in time to jump on. "That one was close..." Cecil panted as they pulled themselves onto the balloon as Alec steered the balloon towards the platform and Catfood replied "No duh, Sherlock." "Hey, bros!" a black cat said as he walked up to Cecil and Catfood and high-fived them. "Fancy seeing you here!" "Robin!" Catfood and Cecil said at the same time. However, only Catfood replied "How's it been?" "Eh, decent." Robin sighed. "Made some questionable decisions, lost a lot of my stuff..." Robin's tone immediately changed to a happy one as he said "But I am so glad to be here with you dudes!" "Folks, if you'll notice, we're almost all the way to the viewing platform. I advise you get ready to jump." Alec said as the balloon rose towards the platform. "Does anyone else hear a... plane?" Catfood said as he looked around. Then, he found it. An orange and blue plane with a ToonFest banner streaming out from behind it was flying right towards the balloon. "Everyone, JUMP!" Catfood screamed as he pointed towards the plane. Alec looked at Catfood in disdain and said "Excuse me, but who do you think is piloting this craft? You or me?" Alec became interested enough to look down Catfood's gloved finger right at the plane. "Oh my goodness! Everybody off! OFF OFF OFF! NOW!!!" All of the toons began jumping off, but 4 were left riding: Alec, Catfood, Cecil, and Robin. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion as the plane popped the balloon and lodged itself inside of it, sending the balloon spiraling off onto a new course. Catfood held onto a rope for dear life and shut his eyes tight, knowing that only death would meet him, wherever they were going. Then he hit rock. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress